


Just Another Day

by Naishall



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naishall/pseuds/Naishall
Summary: It's time to come back to the ring and start the training for the next year's competition. Yurio is doing it very well in his terms, but one day Victor decides do to some different things.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I do not own these characters. They're from this awesome anime called Yuri!!! On Ice.  
> Also, this story is inspired by a Lady Gaga's song, Just Another Day.

Barcellona was a great city to visit in any time of the year. Everybody that had the opportunity to visit say this same thing, doesn’t matter if it is summer or winter, the city is beautiful. At that time it was December, the breeze was soft and the sun was shining so bright that he often wondered if it wasn’t better to get stuck inside the hotel. It was a pity he hadn’t gone for a walk in the city.  
It was two days before the year’s last big competition , the one that would tell him if he would finally have a chance to continue with a name as big as Vikor Nikiforov, the twenty-seven-year-old skater who had taken a year out of the competition to train so much Yuuri Katsuki and Yuri Plisetsky in their performances opposite their personalities.  
Everyone was enjoying themselves to have fun and enjoy the city, but with fans calling themselves _Yuri Angels , it was impossible for Yurio to leave the hotel without being approached by thousands of girls wearing kitten ears asking to take a picture and tell him how incredible he was._  
It was in such an escape that Otabek Altin, another competitor of the finals, appeared with a motorcycle, helping him to get out a little of the suffocation that his fans created there. Otabek had emerged when Yurio needed help when he needed to forget about the competition.  
He took the boy up a hill with a wonderful view. It was a way out of that pattern of being close to the other competitors, the perfect time to dump the head and think of any nonsense other than skating.  
"You did not change anything, did you?" The dark-haired boy stared at the landscape ahead. "It's still the same person five years ago."  
“Five years…? Did we already know each other?”  
“Yuri Plisetsky always had the eyes of a Russian military man. Otabek laughed. He was the most graceful child skating, but it was only to look into his eyes that the feeling changed. Yurio's expression had shown to Otabek that it would have to be more explanatory.”  
"I attended a coach's summer training. I should train with the junior skaters, but I could not keep up with the Russians, so I was put in the beginner's class. Only one student in this class excelled. He smiled a little. The boy with a frigid look enough that no one came near him.”  
Yuri smiled at the comment. He knew he had a strong temper, but he could not remember much how he had begun in St. Petersburg. He remembered his belly aching with anxiety, the looks of the coach and the words the man almost always shouted at him. But he did not remember the other students.  
“After St. Petersburg I trained in the United States, Canada, until finally I returned to Kazakhstan. Tomorrow I want to win for my country.”  
"Why are you telling me all this?" The boy tried his best not to scream, but it was impossible not to be nervous. "We're enemies, right? Competitors.”  
"I always thought we were alike. He turned to the blonde for the first time. - Only that. He raised his voice, matching Yurio. "Are you going to be my friend or not?"  
The wind made his hair grow more and more messy, but Yurio still could not close his mouth or even open his eyes at such a question. Otabek was known as the monosyllabic competitor, who did not interact with anyone, even in interviews.  
They both shaked their hands. After that, the madness got bigger and bigger.  
The night had gotten even busier, with dinner with the other competitors, telling stories and perks about the next day's competition. Even Otabek, who until then had been so quiet, seemed to talk a little more to the other people at the table. But it had been Viktor's great revelation that had made Yurio so angry.  
It was not possible that Viktor would leave his whole career to serve as a sort of private cheerleader for Yuuri. Viktor was still one of the best skaters today, and it looked like something from another world the idea that he would leave that title to live as a standard skater for the competitions.  
“YOU'RE AN IDIOT!” Yuri was saying as he approached the man. "You're going to leave Russia, one of the best skating rinks in the world, to live next to that _pig_ that only knows how to live eating katsudon!"  
Viktor approached the boy, smiling at him, bending down so he could keep his eyes at the same height as the boy's.  
"You wanted to compete against me?" Viktor's superior air made Yurio even more irritated.  
"Don't be so full of yourself. Not everyone wants to be like you. Just go. Viktor was still smiling at Yurio, holding his cheeks and pulling hair out of his face, so that Yurio could see him completely. "The ring you have with that _pig‘s_ crap. And I will win the competition just to show you how incompetent the owner of it is.” Yurio tapped Viktor's arm, letting go of him. “Let me go.”  
Viktor spent five minutes in silence, just watching the sea and the seagulls flying over in search of food. As much as he had already gone to Barcelona several times for the competitions, this was the first time that nostalgia seemed to touch the former skater.  
"This place reminds me of Hasetsu.” Yurio said in a grunt, moving away from Viktor. "Do not send me regards, send me good ice skaters so I can show you they'll never be better than me."  
Viktor laughed at the boy, letting him go and continuing to enjoy the view. It would be the last minute that both would pass outside the ring in Barcelona. It was a moment of relaxation, even as the nerves for the competition began to grow even stronger.  



	2. Show 'em how we do it Downtown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to remember: The story is all based in a Gaga's song.   
> I do not own the characters too.

As much as the seasons changed, Russia has always been the same. It was summer, which meant that people were riding on races in the street. But they were also wearing thick coats at night, as the temperature dropped sharply to almost ten degrees.  
He had already participated in two screenings to be chosen the best regional junior ice skaters, which meant that it had been six months since the final of the world championship and nothing seemed to have changed. He could have won all the medals, and yet he would be feeling the nervousness of the fifteen year old who was last year.  
Practically all of his friends went through the experience of experiencing a competition and moving on, but it was the first time that Yurio would have to face such discomfort in having to be programmed to be even better than his debut as a competitive skater.  
It was already the fifth week that Plisetsky did not return home, sleeping in the skating rink if it was possible and his coach did not know. Yakov would have an attack, not only a heart attack, if he knew that his best athlete was testing his physical limits, since his psychological limits had already been passed for two months.  
The boy's eyes were deep, dark, and his body was already shaking, his muscles already on edge. Yurio had gone through this several times over the years, but he had never been as strong as he was at the time.  
He was able to take two turns around the ice rink, and then moved toward the exit. He could feel sweat running down his forehead, running down his back, but still his heel wasn’t perfect. It lacked even more practice. More perfection for your movements.  
He had tried everything he could to perfect himself in quadruple jumps, so that his new performance would have an even more impeccable technique.   
Apart from what he had learned from the previous year's performances, his performances were very artistic, but the technique was still lacking.  
The frustration that dominated him blinded him to any other achievement gained in those six months. Be it the fact that he was getting great grades at school, or that now his grandfather was even closer to him. Yurio had even stopped quarreling with some of his old Russian counterparts, but that was nothing, close to the fact that he could become a perfect skater.  
He glanced at the bleachers, and was soon slipping between the chairs, feeling all his muscles relax for a moment. His leg was so hard that he believed he could never relax those muscles.  
He closed his  
eyes, wanting to get away from all the noise people made.He could hear the girls who trained in ballet talking about a new dancer, just as he heard the screams of the coach for some of the older skaters. Some people talked about trivia, but what struck Yurio was the sudden clatter of doors opening and hysterical screams moving toward the noise.  
“YUURI!” The world-renowned voice spoke. "I'm so excited to show you my training here!"  
Plisetsky couldn’t help but notice the man he had discussed with on the day of the competition. He walked in the middle of the lane, pulling his fiancé / boyfriend / athlete as far as the coach was, while practically everyone in the ring had stopped to greet them.  
"It's so good to see you back, Viktor.” A red-haired woman smiled at him, hugging him. "And it's also wonderful to meet the famous Yuuri.” She smiled at the boy next to Viktor, also hugging him. “Welcome to Russia.”  
"The question that does not want to shut up ..." began the boy. “Where is ....?"  
“HEY!” Someone shouted from the other side of the ring. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”  
He aligned his spine, and started walking pretending that everything was fine, and that he could now amend the strongest workout he had practiced all these years. Even though he was dragging his feet, no one could notice, since his face was already red, his fists were closed and he was jaw-tight.  
“I thought you were staying in Japan” he said pouting his mouth.  
“YURIO!” Viktor hugged the boy, lifting him off the floor. Yurio bit his jaw in pain, but Viktor thought he was irritating the teenager even more. “I miss you! Look, we brought something special for you.”  
Yuuri smiled at his colleague, delivering a kind of bento that looked very hot to those who had traveled more than twelve hours to be there, smiling and looking healthy. Close to the brunette, Yurio seemed to have emaciated even more, leaving only bones to support his body.  
The boy opened the sack, feeling the smell of pork he had longed for. Even though in St. Petersburg there were restaurants of Asian cuisine, no Russian katsudon compared to the katsudon prepared by Yuuri's mother.  
"ARIGATOU!" He shouted in thanks, beginning to eat right there. "It's very yummy, Yuuri!"  
They watched the younger boy eat at least half of the kastudon in a few seconds, barely chewing the food, his eyes shining. Yuuri looked very happy to see the boy eating his meal.  
“Yuck, Yurio!” Viktor started. "You're not feeding yourself, are you?"  
“Yes, I am.” He would say between his forks. "But it's been a long time since I've eaten such a yummy katsudon." He felt his face burn. “Thank you.” He forced a smile at them.  
Viktor jumped Yurio abruptly, hugging him as he cried saying it was so good to see him smiling again for silly things and not getting carried away by having to be tough and annoying as he usually is.  
"Get out of here, Viktor.” The younger one pushed the older one. “For me, that already killed the longing. You can go back to Japan already.”  
“How can I go back to Japan, having just started the summer in the best city in that country?” Viktor commented, holding Yuuri's hand. “I need to take you to all the sights, show you the best places and show you the Russian barbecue: the shashlyk.” And then he turned to the younger boy. “And I invited everyone.”  
Soon Yurio heard the door of the ring opening again, with more hysterical screams running toward the direction of the noise. It was hard to get used to. He turned and saw the same boys who had dated him last night, the night before the last competition.  
“Wow, this place is incredible!”  
"How can it be summer here, but it's getting so damn cold?"  
"When are we going to eat? I'm hungry?"  
Soon they were all leaving the skating rink and going wherever Viktor was pointing excitedly, telling several stories that occurred in places, even though they were not Russian stories, such as when Leonardo DiCaprio had stopped for lunch at a downtown restaurant and no one he noticed that it was the actor.  
The group seemed to marvel at Viktor and his stories, but Yurio could not pay much attention to what his friend was talking about. There were more important things to talk about than "who was the last Russian czar."  
"Was the trip long?" He asked the boy beside him.  
"No." He smiled. “You gone.”  
“Yeah.” Yurio glanced back at the floor. "These last six months have been crazy." I've been training like crazy, and I still can not get what I want.  
“THIS IS IT!” Viktor's voice overlapped. “I DO NOT WANT ANYONE TALKING ABOUT COMPETITION. Today is a day of fun and not thinking about work.” He smiled. “Come on, we need to start buying things for our shashlyk.”  
Yurio did not know how to continue the conversation. It had been a long time since he had dated people who felt comfortable enough to talk about trivia. For him, the only thing that existed in his life was ice skating, and he could not stop thinking about it.  
"Do not expect perfection, Yurio.” Otabek said. "You have much more to offer than porcelain.” He smiled, checking his cell phone again.  
The group was taken to a supermarket, buying everything needed to spend the night talking, eating meat and drinking. Nor did it seem that this same group would soon be stressed by the competitions that were about to happen.  
They headed to a small forest that was close by, where several groups also came together to make their shashlyk and play talk. It was the time of year that the Russians liked best, because the snow was over and now they could walk free through the city, without having to worry about snow falling and disrupting their plans. Even so, they still had to be prepared for the rains of the time, which made the forty degrees easily fall to thirteen. Even in summer Russia was cold.  
They found four wooden trunks placed so as to make a square so that the fire pit was in the middle and everyone could see the face of everyone. Viktor soon ran to light the fire and start putting some meat on the fire while the others sat and talked.  
Yurio went to the box where the drinks were, picking up a can of beer for him, turning to the trunks again. But before he started to walk, he felt the can slide out of his hand, and found Otabek holding the can, smiling.  
"Do you really think we'll let you drink?" he laughed. “Keep dreaming. You can get a Coke. It’s all yours.” He said, opening the can and sipping some of the liquid.  
"No one here is going to take a picture of me drinking." Yurio snorted. “Stop being like Viktor.”  
"Looks like Viktor bothers you, does he?" Otabek smiled, going to sit next to Yuuri's best friend.  
The blonde snorted, picking up a can of coca and leaning against a tree, a little away from the group. He had not long admired the sky of Russia, with its few stars, because of the illuminated city. But it always had that time of year that night was very special.  
"Viktor told me that today the sun will not set. Yuuri smiled at his friend. "I've never seen anything like this before.”  
"In fact, the sun sets, but not quite.” Yurio sipped the soda. "He stays forever between those two mountains. It's pretty cool.”   
Viktor smiled as he spoke to everyone and baked the meat, he laughed at the comments others made about anything he could not hear, and he felt even a little and envious for the man who could feel so comfortable with everyone else.  
Otabek was sitting in the middle of two more friends, but he did not say a word, and sometimes he smiled. He seemed very reserved. I could not tell if he really liked being in the middle of them.  
Yurio also wanted to be like this. Oras, at least that way he could behave and not look like an ill-bred and explosive kid, besides being spoiled. He had struggled to achieve all his achievements, but felt that he needed to learn to control his emotions more.  
He was lost in thought when he realized he was looking directly at Otabek, and the boy looked back at him. Again he felt his face burn, and he looked back at the mountains behind them, his back to the group.  
It had already been a long time after midnight and the sun was still in the sky, brightening enough that they were still awake, now a little changed, singing random songs and laughing.  
“IT WASN’T LOOOOVE! IT WASN’T LOOOVE! IT WAS A PERFECT ILLUSION!” they sang at full lung, some laughing and some more shouting than singing.  
Yurio was careful that his friends did not get hurt. This was the problem of being not only the youngest among them, but also of not having the minimum age to be able to consume alcoholic drinks. When it was only Viktor and Yuuri until it was quiet, but now he had to pay attention to nine guys who had perfect bodies and seemed to be squishy.  
“I had an idea!” Viktor said, his face much redder than usual and his voice soft. “Let's create choreographies for pop music and dance tomorrow in the ring. It'll be a great way to say goodbye.”  
“I'm in!”  
“I already know what music I'll do.”  
"You hardly wait to see ... in big _J.J. Style !” another one of them said, doing the letter jot with his thumbs and indicators, placing the hands close to the face, as in a pose._  
"Then let's go back to the hotel and start the choreographies." Yuuri said, laughing and clinging to Viktor's shoulders. “TO THE HOTEL!” He said, pointing to the opposite side of what they should go.  
The way back was quiet, even more so for the hotel. _Thank God that taxis exist,_ Yurio thought as he helped Otabek get out of the car. Only Viktor and Yuuri had not gone to the hotel, since the great grace of the trip was to present all of Viktor's favorite places to the boy, and obviously his house would be one of them.  
Otabek couldn’t hold back the laughter, and seemed to be having an attack at the same time. It was very strange to see him so excited, even more so close to him. Yurio could smell the boy mingling with the smell of the alcohol that exuded through his clothes, and somehow tried to find the key to Otabek's room.  
The boy did not help him too much, unable to stand. He did not know if it was because of the drink or the fatigue, or both, but Otabek seemed to have given up on his way to his room, wanting to sleep on the couch at the reception, were it not for the furious look that one of the receptionists had thrown over them.  
Yurio had already been careful to take his friend to his room without having to bother the other hotel guests, but Otabek still stumbled or had fits of laughter as they walked down the hall.  
The wooden door had been opened, and the boy had been practically thrown in by the younger, who closed the door shortly, snorting.  
"Ah, Yuri!” Otabek was saying as he took off his T-shirt. "Why are you like this, huh?"  
As much as he tried not to show anything, Yurio felt his face burn at the sight of a shirtless Otabek. It was ridiculous, for he would have seen it that way, or in tight clothing, a thousand times, but this time it seemed different.  
"You said we'd be friends, but you stopped talking to me." He said as he undid his belt. "What happened, Yurio? What did I do to you?”   
Yurio thought to tell, but in the way Otabek was, the boy would never remember what would be discussed at that moment. It would be shameful to Plisetsky if Russia found out anything he dared speak in that room.  
It all seemed so intrusive, and he felt so intrusive in the world of Otabek that the best thing to do was keep quiet while the boy kept complaining.  
"Don’t you want to spend the night here?" He threw himself on the bed. "It's too late for you to go home." He got up, pulling an extra mattress from under his bed. "You can sleep here." And use one of my towels to bathe if you want.  
Yurio felt his face flush, and she tried at all costs to pretend that nothing was happening than expected. Perhaps this was what was expected of the intimacy of a friend. Sleep together, discuss stupid things.  
"I'd like you to stay." Otabek confessed before falling asleep.  
Yurio smiled, settling on the extra mattress, sleeping much faster than he'd expected. This day had been much longer than he'd imagined.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I told, It's my first time writting a fanfic in english, so if there's any mistake OR something that doesn't sound very well, please, tell me.


	3. We both know I could learn a thing or two about beahving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter they dance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know it's been a while, but that's it!   
> So... There's a lot of songs on this chapter. I don't know how to feel about it. Hope you have fun reading it.

The sheet and mattress were so cozy they seemed to hug Yurio and not want him out of the way, so he could make the most of his time there, resting as he could.   
He wiped the drool that had run from his mouth to his cheek, rising and scratching his head, feeling his body continue to weigh heavily so that he lay still. When he joined forces to get up, the first thing he did was to check Otabek on his bed. And when he realized that he was alone in a hotel room, with the boy gone, Yurio felt his heart beat faster.  
“Otabek?”  
Silence had been the answer he needed, neither the bedroom nor the bathroom, it was impossible that the boy had not heard her call. Yurio reached for his cell phone to call the others when he saw that he had received a message.

_"I woke up and I could wake you up. I must have given work yesterday, so I decided to let you rest. Take everything that is yours, because the doors lock on the outside, so when you leave, there's no turning back. I'm in the ring, preparing my choreography for today's pratice."_

He crawled into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and leaving for the ring. He would have a lot to train today, not to mention the joke Viktor had invented. He already had an idea of what music would dance, but the choreography would be complicated to ride so late.  
Luckily, the ring was not that far from the hotel, but the ten-minute walk seemed to go on for not wearing the appropriate clothes for the forty-degree heat it did. Welcome to Russia, where on the same day you can die from being too hot or too cold.  
People on the street wore light, comfortable clothing, and watching them walk, smiling and pointing to shop windows brought even more joy to Yurio. Obviously Russians were seen as cold people, but look at the place they lived. He could only be genuinely happy in the summer, which was only a month of the year.  
When you are in school you learn that the year has four seasons, which entitles them to change every three months. In Russia there were two: a winter of eleven months and a summer of a month. In a single month it was very hot, then, as it approached the winter months the country became gradually colder, and the same thing happened for the arrival of summer.  
Thinking about the southern part of Russia, which is the most populated. You can not even talk about how the north is.  
Because of the clear sky, the sun shining, and the time to get an ice cream, it was sad to know that he would not take advantage of that time, having to stay indoors, skating all day.  
Thankfully that was what he loved the most in his life.  
Yurio stepped into the ring, reaching for new clothes in her closet, and going to meet friends who seemed lively, discussing ideas about the joke Viktor had proposed.  
“Yuri!” One of the boys said. "Glad you arrived! Viktor is still with Yuuri.” He rolled his eyes, while the others laughed. "So we decided to start without them, but it's hard to persuade people to play our songs."  
“Your songs…?” The boy opened his mouth. There was no way they had thought of everything in so little time.  
“Yeah, the sound guy doesn’t want to accept our playlist.” Another crossed his arms, complaining. "And he doesn’t seem to speak to anyone who does not speak Russian. Talk to him, pretty please.”  
Yuri rolled her eyes. It had all been Viktor's idea but how they fell so easily into the blonde's lips and still be there, with everything ready to go was still a mystery. Then Yurio noticed the bags scattered on the floor and the bleachers and the clothes they held.  
"Have you set everything up?" Yurio's jaw seemed to be glued to the floor with the information. “Damn it! I'll be right back!”  
He already had a very clear idea of what he was going to do, and what music he would play. He needed to show Viktor that nothing would make him lose the record he had made the year before, and that he would break Yuuri's record as well. This is what I needed to do this year. That was why he was training extensively for a week, with no breaks.  
First he came up to solve the problem of the gentleman who took care of the songs they played. It was summer, so there were not many people in there to skate, which was great because it meant that the only people who came up to ask for a special song were his friends. The rest of the people were enjoying the weather outside.  
He ran, hiding the clothes he would wear for the dance in his closet. His classmates had left their fantasies on the bleachers, and the clothes seemed more and more comical. It was a time to have fun and not have to think of colorful tights, tight and transparent.  
The idea was not to present his best steps and jumps, but still insert his famous jumps and jumps, finalized with twists, that was his classic choreography. Yakov, Lillia and Viktor had taught him a lot about how to build his choreography and his program. This was the time to show that he could turn himself.  
Some people were already sitting, waiting for the famous skaters to start a private show there, though open to the public. If it had not been for Russia, the ring would already have been closed in ten minutes, due to so many people who could have gone to prestige.  
Some very lively girls commented on how the other boys were, and Yurio could not help but agree. They all looked good, relaxed, and looked happy for the Grand Prix to start.  
Yuri could explain what he was feeling using his former classmates as an example. It was the last day of summer. The last day of vacation for teenagers. The school comes back tomorrow and you feel excited to go back to school, at the same time sad because you will not have more free time. That was Yuri's feeling.  
It might be the middle of the summer, but now that the sport year for the boy was about to begin.  
When the door of the ring knocked, indicating that someone had entered, a mix of cheer with boo, which made Yuri even more irritated.  
Of course, there were good things in Russia, but the country had not yet learned that one of the best people that Russia could have was Viktor Nikiforov. The twenty-eight-year-old athlete who innovated at every competition, and who was still known as the best skater today.  
But none of that mattered, what mattered was that _maybe Viktor was in a relationship with Yuuri, and that was unacceptable in the country. Even more so with clear laws, pointing to Viktor as a criminal. Which was ridiculous because Yuuri would also have to be considered a criminal, and anyone who looked into Yuuri's face would see that he can’t even do something bad even for a fly._  
And none of that mattered because it was ridiculous to say that Viktor would be a criminal for loving whom he loves. And he had not even officialized anything with Yuuri, however much they used alliances.  
Not that Yuuri was also living among roses in Japan. Yurio could imagine the twenty-three-year-old Japanese having to deal with all those reporters with double-entender questions who refused to interview him because of their relationship. It was a veiled bias that they lived every day, and that Yurio thought it was stupid.  
He watched the couple who did not quite know how to react. Viktor smiled and waved, but at the same time held Yuuri closer, as if trying to protect the boy from any offense that might happen there.  
“SHUT UP.” They heard Yurio scream. “Shut your mouth, EVERYBODY.”  
Viktor's eyes widened. All the other friends had looked at their own feet. Maybe they were deported, but Yurio's case could be worse. The boy ran into the locker room, followed by his friends.  
“Yurio!” One of them shouted, following him. “Wait!”  
The boy kicked the bank, knocking over some bags with clothes that were on top. He still punched his closet, regretting the next second, for his hand began to ache even more, leaving no mark on the metal.  
“It's an absurd!” He shouted to anyone who was there. “Viktor is one of the best Russian athletes and they treat him that way …”  
"They have their rights there, Yurio.” Viktor said, clearing the bench and sitting” down. "Do you think I'm training in Japan just because of Yuuri? At least I feel safer. People still booed or cheered. "Well, let's not keep people waiting." He smiled. “Who goes first?”  
J.J. decided to be the first. The Canadian was loved by all and felt confident enough to calm anyone who was more nervous about the situation in the audience. Nothing that the _J.J. Style did not solve._  
J.J.'s music started playing and some people started to laugh. He got into the skating rink already dancing, getting involved with the rhythm of the song, that sang something like _"It's too late now to say sorry?" as he gave his triple jumps and pirouettes._  
Even the other boys laughed at the choice of song, since it was on the internet considered the new Canadian anthem, so many times that the word "sorry" was spoken. And even because it showed another side of an artist who never seemed to regret anything, or even apologize.  
They all perceived the free movements J.J. did. Contrary to what had always appeared in competitions, he now seemed so calm that he was no longer like the same skater who had made a theme song, with millions of fans around the world who did the same pose he took when taking pictures.  
One by one they were performing, leaving Yurio, Viktor, Yuuri and Otabek. Yurio wore a pink, country hat as his music began to play. He started skating with some kicks in the air as he pushed back. The familiar voice of a pop singer began to sing, and everyone began to cheer the boy up.  
 _Just another way to prove I love you and it’s hard today…_ it was as the singer began the song, and Yuri could not help but look at the crowd's reaction at that phrase. He whirled as he repeated a few words, and moved gently, unlike his last performance, Welcome to Madness, where he performed rocking with a slight Otabek.  
He used as much space as he could to create a repetition of movements that popped into his mind. He had not scheduled a choreography, that was purely what he felt. Some double, triple and even quadruple jumps. Her famous step, everything was there, combined with the calmer rhythm of the song, and the singer's voice.  
Unbelievably, the music calmed him down, and he could ignore any noise coming from the audience. Obviously his fans were taking pictures, screaming about his choice to leave his musical style. But it was just the grace of that. Or J.J. would not have danced to the sound of Sorry.  
Otabek continued his standard expression for this style of presentation. He was holding his arms and could not take his eyes off of Yurio, who was pacing around and around, flipping, and everything else the little skitter prodigy knew how to do.  
Even Viktor could see that this Yurio that was performing was not the same as winning the competition at the end of the previous year. He was calm, and seemed to have grown, matured. He no longer looked like the spoiled boy who wanted Viktor to choreograph a song for him.  
The boy tried not to look at Otabek, but it was impossible not to expect any reaction. That was precisely why he was doing all that. I knew it was risky, and even wrong to do so during a presentation. But skating was the only thing Yurio could do. If there was a way to externalize his feelings, it would be there, in the middle of that pile of pirouettes.  
But the boy stood still, just following him with his eyes, watching every step Yurius took, showing no reaction. Viktor, on the other hand, clapped his hands on the rhythm of the song and smiled at the boy, along with Yuuri.  
 _We both know I could learn a thing or two about behaving, but I love you, and after all, it's just another day the singer finished singing, just as the melody of the song was coming to an end . His lungs demanded for air because of how much he moved. People applauded him, and Viktor smiled, almost crying, saying that this was his son, and that he was very proud of him._  
Yurio rolled her eyes and left the room, seeking to escape annoying glances, and also to breathe more calmly. He could not calm down in a moment that he most wanted to shout at with all those who treated Viktor badly.  
He calmed down during the presentation of Yuuri, who danced some opening music for a well-known drawing in the country, making everyone laugh at their faces and mouths.  
Even at that moment, everyone there seemed to be opening up a little more to each other. It was as if they were letting the competitor's mask fall, and creating more stable and friendly relationships. Not every competition needs to be created out of bad relationships between competitors.  
Yurio returned to the ring in time to see Viktor's performance. Yuuri stared at the boy, his eyes glittering with pride, and the boy could imagine all the reasons for it.  
Viktor had announced that he would no longer compete and that he would train Yuuri for the competitions of the previous year, in addition to choreographing two songs for the Yuris. Everyone had believed that the man had actually retired, until the last day of the Grand Prix, where he announced that he would return to the next competition.  
The song they started playing was from a Korean female group, talking about how they are in love with a boy, saying that every time they see him it's like a heart attack, and they wanted to be in his arms. It was obvious that Viktor danced looking at Yuuri, while not only the audience, but also the other skaters applauded to the sound of the song, smiling.  
“I don’t understand anything.” Otabek whispered to Yurio. "What are they singing?"  
“I do not know either! I only know how to speak Japanese.” Yurio shrugged. "But if it makes sense to both, then it's worth ..."  
"About the music ..." Otabek began to speak, feeling his face warm. “Your presentation was great.” He looked at Viktor. "No one expected to see you dancing Gaga.”  
For a brief moment Yurio smiled. But then the irritation returned. But people expected what? That he would dance like all of Lilia's other dancers? Or how had he just danced in the Grand Prix? If it was meant to be something different, let it be a pop song that talked about your feelings.  
"You danced well." Otabek continued, even without taking his eyes off Viktor's pirouettes. “You'll do well in this year's competitions.”  
“Thank you? I Think.” He put a hand behind his head, scratching it. "And you too, umm ... You'll do well this year."  
Otabek smiled, and Yurio felt a warmth over his body. He could not help but smile when he saw the most sincere smile that made every part of his body very excited to be able to meet this other face of the boy. A happy face, not as closed as it usually is.  
Her heart raced, and as much as Yurio had already danced, it was as if new feelings were finding a way to flow through him. It was ridiculous to feel what he was feeling, but still he could not deny it.  
His hands were sweating, even if cold, as if he were sick. The whole body was dazzled by this new feeling, which, every second, seemed to overwhelm him. He wanted to come out screaming, jumping, but he could not do it. He did not want to want to jump, he had to think about the competition, and how it could all end.  
The music of Otabek began to play and everyone began to laugh in the same second. It was a disco style of the eighties, with a historical letter. Otabek put a ushanka, that Russian hat for the winter, and began to dance to the rhythm of the music.  
Viktor's laughter was so loud that Yurio did not stop approaching, his eyes wide and a smile from ear to ear.  
 _There lived a certain man in Russia long ago, He was big and strong, in his eyes the flaming glow. Most people looked at him with terror and with fear, but to Moscow chicks he was such a lovely dear ... That was how the music started. Yuuri and the others laughed more for Otabek's music and performance, but for blondes it still had a much more comical sense._  
"It's not possible he's dancing ..." Yurio grunted.  
The song began to play its chorus, Ra Ra Rasputin, Lover of the Russian Queen, and then both Viktor and Yuri began to laugh. Otabek kicked the air and got the boost to do his double-spin combo while he could hear them laughing at the music.  
"I can not believe Otabek is dancing this." Yuuri said, laughing along with them.  
“BEST PERSON EVER!” Viktor was saying as he wiped the tears from his eyes with laughter. “Otabek! I just do not say I love you because Yuuri will be jealous! BUT YOU ARE INCREDIBLE!”  
Everyone started laughing at Viktor's comment. Otabek continued his new series of twists and turns, and even though everyone was laughing, they could not help denying that Otabek was the person to talk about originality. Yurio could not take his eyes off him, every perfect move he made, every start of perfect jump, and wonderful landing. Otabek was an incredible person, and it made him even more nervous.  
The song ended with Otabek sliding across the ice until he was completely lying down. Everyone entered the ring to talk to him, while Yurio walked to the other side. Otabek got up, looking for the short blonde, but was called by J.J., receiving a hug, missing any sign of the boy.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... The songs was:   
> AOA- Heart Attack ( Yuuri)  
> Lady Gaga - Just Another Day ( Yurio)  
> JB- Sorry ( J.J.)  
> Boney M. - Rasputin ( Otabek)


	4. Today I won’t be so hard on me, I’ll walk alone down a different street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's a lot of feels.

Before the song even ended, Yurio had gone to his closet to store his stupid clothes. He felt his face burn, but he was not sure if it was shame to have danced or because of Otabek's dance. With so many songs, how can the boy choose just that? And just as Yurio tried to talk about his feelings.  
“YURIO!” Yakov's voice dominated the room. “What was that?”  
The trainer showed the screen of his cell to the boy, where he passed a video of him with the pink hat, dancing to the sound of one of his favorite songs of Lady Gaga, but that never would tell to nobody that knows the singer.  
“Will you deliver your easy steps like this to everyone?” Yakov's face was red, and even having tested the limits of the coach several times, he had never seen the man so explosive. "What you did was very irresponsible.” He snorted.  
"Well, there's no turning back now.” Yuri shrugged as the trainer complained.  
It would not make any difference. Otabek did not comment on anything but his technique. If nothing else had touched the boy, it was because Yuri was not yet the spectacular skater he believed he was. If he could not show his feelings for the skating, he felt he should stop skating then.  
“It doesn’t matter.” The boy said crossing his arms.  
The trainer took a step, facing the boy and holding his coat, lifting him enough that they could stand at the same height and look into each other's eyes. He was breathing deeply, trying to calm himself, even though his face was still redder.  
”DOES NOT MATTER? I have not spent the last six months training you for now you say that it does not matter and deliver everything by hand kissed.” He snorted. "You're not the boy I trained.” Yakov released the coat Yuri wore, relaxing his shoulders and adjusting his clothes. “Get out of my way. I do not want to see you here today. If I find out you're back, you're going to have to deal not only with me, but with Lilia as well.” He snorted again. "Two days, Yurio. Two days."  
“It's all right! YOU THINK YOU CAN BE THE BEST COACH, BUT IT IS NOT. IF YOU COULD KNOW I'VE SPENT THE LAST WEEK PRACTICALLY SLEEPING HERE.”  
“What…?”  
"All this dedication of yours is to create a new Viktor Nikiforov. It's because? Because the real tired of your shit and went to train in Japan.” Yurio gathered everything in the closet, slamming the door shut. “ _Da Svidanya_ , Yakov.”  
His legs were shaking, his hands sweating so hard his things were slippery. Each step was an extra pain he felt when he had to force himself to move.  
The boy was striding, trying to reach the exit, but with every step he took, the door was farther away. He could no longer see right around him, but he knew it was more from the anger he felt at the situation than from any other reason.  
Otabek stepped in front of him, changing his usual expression to that of someone scared. And then Yurio's vision darkened completely.  
He woke up in the same place he had woken up in the morning. The sheet was still so soft that the hug now also looked like an amparo. He felt free, despite everything that had just happened. Would he also have to stop training in Russia? But what would your grandfather look like?  
He raised his hands to his forehead, feeling intense pain in the room. Had he hit his head when he fell? He fell on the ground? What happened to be there? As…?  
"Oh, you're up." The voice was low.  
Yurio felt something fall on his belly, and as he sat up to look what it was, a bar of nutrients was there. Full of chestnuts and oils that made him want to give up eating once and for all.  
"You have not eaten for how many days?" Otabek said seriously, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“ I…”  
“Yurio ... Do not sabotage yourself. You're very good at it.”  
“Thank you.”  
"Promise me that if you feel you can not take it anymore, you'll call me. If you continue without eating, without sleeping right …”  
“Otabek, I’m …”  
“No need to apologize. At least not with me. There are other people you need to talk to.” The boy made a face.”It doesn’t need to be right now.” He paused for a long moment while the boy finished eating the bar. "You could stay here."  
Yurio felt his face burn and looked down, long enough for his hair to fall and cover his face completely. His throat went dry and he felt the air standing there, straining against his throat, making even it hurt.  
This was not the right time to say anything. Anything he said could result in a number of things he did not want to have to deal with at the time. The competitions were coming, it was his chance to shine again and break records again. He could not get lost like this.  
But the boy in front of him was so silent that Yurio felt comfortable at his side. And he showed concern for the boy, like a true friend. Maybe Otabek had a girlfriend, but Yurio never had the guts to ask. It was a part of the friendship that he never knew how to handle very well, with the trivialities.  
“It's OK.” Otabek said, touching one leg of Yurio. "So ... what do you suggest doing?"  
"We can order some pizza and see some cartoons." He smiled. It was strange to feel his facial muscles straining for the smile to appear on his face. “Or something like this.”  
They opted to log in to a streaming service and see the first comedy series that was recommended for that account. The series was about a woman who had just died and discovers that she is in this good place, but she was mistaken for a girl of the same name, and now pretends that she is a good person to continue in this place.  
They ordered two pizzas, because there is always room for more pizza, and also because the idea was to marathon all the episodes and forget that they would soon be dealing with the great stress of having to compete for gold.  
They were already there for the third episode when Otabek settled on the bed next to Yurio, so they were comfortable to watch the rest of the show. The situations were really hilarious, and at various times Yurio could notice Otabek laughing.  
His heart was racing. The boy would smile and move his whole body to laugh. Sometimes the boy could not hold back and he laughed. It was such a pure and delightful sound to hear that the boy knew he would keep that sound forever in his memory.  
He knew that sometimes Otabek would catch him watching him, and he would shift his gaze to the television again, seeking no suspicion that he had not paid any attention to the story so far.  
The boy just laughed at the situations in the series. They were very different characters who created crazy situations to live, even if they were already dead. He could not hold back what they would do.  
“OK.” Otabek said, pausing the episode. "You do not like it."  
“Of course I do!”  
“You have not laughed until now! It is impossible that even with this discovery you have not found funny.”  
“I found, I just ... I'm not much of a laugh.”  
“I Know.”  
The silence returned to dominate the environment. Yuri felt it was time to leave, but he wished he could spend another night there, enjoying himself.  
"Do you want to see something else?"  
“No! You're loving this series. Let's continue.”  
“Yuri…”  
“Oh really. Come on, I really want to know what's going to happen now.”  
Otabek stared at the boy. I could not tell if Yuri was being honest with him, or was just wanting to return some favor. But the boy's company was too good to be brave and ask him to leave. This was not how he wanted to end his days before the competition.  
"If you died, do you think you would go to the good place or to the bad place?" Yuri asked, surprising the boy.  
"Why would I go to the bad place? I'm a very good person!"  
“According to the series you are an average person.” He held out his tongue to his friend. “Sure I would go to the bad place. I'm an asshole with everyone.”  
"You were not an asshole with me."  
“Still!” Yuri laughed. "Get ready, one day I can burst with you."  
"I hope that day will be long."  
“YUP. But then ... Let's calculate your actions to see if you really would go to the good place. Let's start with ... Are you an educated person?” He did not even wait for the answer. “Yes. Do you care about the environment?  
“ Of course!”  
“Sigh. Do you believe in global warming?”  
“Don’t you?”  
“Global warming is a conspiracy theory of American scientists so that we believe in something else that the United States has created.” He was silent, smiling then. "Of course it's real, Otabek. Who does not believe it?”  
“ Tr …”  
“Do not answer. It was rhetoric.” They both laughed. "Continuing, let's move on to a more important subject. How many hearts have you broken?”  
“This is important?”  
“Course is! A term speaks a lot about you.”  
"As if you knew what it was like to have a relationship!"  
"Why wouldn’t I know?"  
“Look at your age. You just learned to walk.”  
"You're only three years older than me! Shut up. And do not run from the question.”  
"But you just told me to shut up."  
“Touché.” Yuri laughed. “Then…”  
“Okay. How many hearts have you broken?” Otabek asked. "It's not worth talking about your fans. We are not talking about them.”  
“None?” Yuri was thoughtful. "Well, we can say that I broke Yuuri's heart when I won the gold medal at the Grand Prix and did not let Viktor kiss his gold medal. Maybe my mission on Earth is to disrupt Yuuri.”  
"Maybe my mission on Earth is to stop you from disturbing Yuuri."  
“Impossible! That Japanese has a lot of baboon face for you to help him. You had to help me. To hinder Yuuri, in case.”  
“ Yup. This fight I do not buy.”  
“Yuuri has Viktor to help him.”  
"Yeah, but Viktor is practically Yuuri's husband, right? And in this case, I’m not even your boyfriend.”  
Yurio felt his face boil. He should have left when he had the chance, now he was dealing with the comments he would have to hear for the rest of the night.  
Otabek approached Yuri, standing in front of the boy, pulling out the strands of hair that covered his face. The boy's face was as red as the boy's, and his heart was beating so fast.  
“But maybe…”  
He did not have time to say anything else. Neither Yurio could understand how he could be so impulsive to the point of not waiting for Otabek to finish speaking, and already be pressing his mouth against his.  
His heart was already in his mouth. He was beating so fast and so hard that he could not hear the noises around him, let alone his thoughts. He was overcome by the great feeling it was to be kissed by Otabek. When he realized it, he moved away from the boy.  
The boy looked at Yuri, as if seeking some answer to his most crucial question. Realizing the answer, Otabek had been the one who had approached, now pulling Yuri close to him, bringing one of his hands to the nape of his neck, and kissing him, this time being more decisive.  
“I didn’t know…”  
"Well, me neither.” Otabek said. "But here we are.”  
“Oh no.” Yuri's eyes were wide. "Was that wrong?"  
“Because?”  
“First because we're going to compete in the Grand Prix. Second because…”  
"It does not seem wrong to me. But if it seems wrong to you, we will not do it anymore.”  
“NO!” Yuri cleared his throat. "I want to, hm, I want to keep doing this with you. But here it does not seem appropriate.”  
"At this hotel?"  
“In this country. I do not want to see you passing what Yuuri does when you travel with Viktor. I mean, they are the perfect couple, they go through all the odds together, but I do not want to see people treating you badly.”  
"So you want me to be your boyfriend!"  
Yuri felt his face burn. He looked away, not knowing very well how to explain to Otabek that this would have been the first time he had been kissed. Just having to talk about it already irritated him.  
“It's all right.” Otabek exclaimed. “Do not need to be right now. But one day, who knows” He smiled, rising. “More pizza?”  
Yuri nodded, taking one more piece and spending the rest of the night in silence, while Otabek continued to watch his new favorite series.  
The worst of all problems had always been to wake up. First he had the fact that sleep was a luxury for him, not to mention that it is eight hours that could very well be used for something other than staying still. But these sheets were very inviting to continue.  
Otabek was still asleep, so Yuri walked gently around the room, picking up his things and leaving without making the boy wake up. The last thing he needed was to have to deal with Otabek at that hour of the morning.  
It was time to face reality and return to the ring, apologize to Yakov and give his best. That was how his relationship with the coach worked. The two always argued, but Yurio knew that his coach only wished the best for him. Not that it would be the rest of the day resting.  
He decided to take a different path, a little longer, to put ideas in place. It was a lot to think about, but I did not know much what I could do. The sky was still clear and so clean that it was even sad to have to spend the day confined to a skating rink.  
Yakov was waiting for him in front of the ring. Before Yuri even opened his mouth, the coach already comforted him about the discussion the day before. He confessed that he knows that the boy has much more potential than he appears, and that he will go far in figure skating.  
"Come on, you have a lot to rehearse for tomorrow.”  
"You can not believe the first evidence is already tomorrow."  
"And you must eat and rest, sir. Do you think Viktor went far as? Every day the boy ate a huge plate of food.” Yakov looked at Yuri. "Come on, before you explode again.”


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end.

Spain was a very beautiful country, and Barcelona was a kind city, even with all the chaos that the citizens lived with the eternal search between the separation of Catalonia and Spain.  
It was the same hotel, with basically the same people running for the first place. There was nothing new, nothing different. The place was overlooking the mountains, and it was breathtaking. Just to admire the landscape he felt calmer.  
Someone stopped beside him, and without a word he slipped his arm around her waist, approaching Yuri.  
Turning to the person, he noticed that her face was very close to his, his eyes watching every detail that existed on his skin. He then closed his eyes, breaking the small space that existed between their mouths.  
The feeling was still the same. His heart was pounding so fast he could not hear the comments of the people around him. His hands were sweaty and his legs weak. It was as if his body was going through the great phase of the discoveries again, and all these feelings were new to him.  
“Rested?” He asked.  
"How could I rest, knowing you were so close to me again?" The boy smiled.  
And the two enjoyed the view, before the chaotic competition started for another year.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. I don't know what to think about it. In my head it was a great story but I don't know if it's really how they would behave. Hope you guys who read it, like it.   
> But that's it. Thanks for reading it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writting a fanfic in english so please, if there's something odd or wrong please tell me. And thanks for reading it!  
> I tried my best to write the characters like in the anime, but I feel like I didn't do it. But I really enjoyed writting it and so i wanted to share.


End file.
